The Vault Huntsman: The Unchained
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: An Empathetic Vault hunter, an Ancient metal Snake alien, and a new world of loot and shit? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!
1. Prologue

Empty.

This is what Trevor feels now that Jack is Gone and His objective is done. He is empty.

Yeah he is a Vault hunter True and true. But there was always something else he wanted to do. He can't remember what it was but now that he's on his own it's, Annoying?

Trevor doesn't know why but he honestly never liked the prospect of murder here in pandora. Yeah he was born and raised here and won't hesitate to kill yo ass for taking his food but it just didn't feel right.

Maybe this vault might yeild results.

(Later)

Trevor yawns as he walks the way to the Vault. His gray Bomber jacket definitely seen better days. His black almost gray turtle neck fit snugly and didn't bother him whilst in the heat of the day. His blue baggy jeans also fit his Brown Combat boots and two belts for his Buzzaxe summoner and Katana summoner. Or really any melee weapon he has collected really. (Buzzaxe made like Kreigs with all the modifiers, a whip, axe, a hammer, a kukri, and a katana)

He ran a hand through his turquoise Hair as he showed his gloved hand in all its glory, it was A simple black thin leather glove with the wrist replaced by a belt. He couldn't find a right one to match but meh. And he is ambidextrous after all.

"Alright the location should be here but, where is it?" Trevor asked himself as he pulled up his PDA from his wrist. It was made like a small wristwatch somehow by the now defunct atlas corporation but is able to hold an inventory (about two fully upgraded inventories worth), is about the worlds smallest and biggest library and data collection device. Can easily upgrade a Prosthetic arm to fit his needs, and can summon Hardlight weapons as well. A simple blade that so sharp it might as well cut Air, a ChainSaw that makes to most powerful rotary saws weep in Envy, and five Klaws on each hand to rip out the guts of your enemy.

But the real kicker is that it can integrate Tech into itself and allow Trevor to aquire more tools and weapons as well.

Trevor looked around but while he did he failed to notice that a Bullymong suited for Desert Climate jumped onto him. Throwing him by his arm he practically torn it off as Trevor flew into the air and hit a tree. Trevor grabbed a Big Gun out and put it down as the Bullymong began Eating his severed Limb.

After he finished he grabbed a prosthetic arm he had just in case and painfully integrated the new limb. It had a few blood stains too but not to noticeable. But now his javket is ruined on the sleeve.

It had a black scheme with Neon blue markings and the Vault Symbol on his Shoulder and back hand.

He moved it around and the Arm worked fine.

"They told me i Didn't need it. Well who the fuck is laughing now?" Trevor says. He then noticed that his Arm has a seperate PDA after doing fuck all with the limb. he didn't even notice the giant pool of black liquid holding preserved remains of the animals in Pandora behind him.

Though he did notice the amount of rumbling from the pool as a Giant Archway lifted from the pool

It was a giant archway that was made of Gray stone and Purple crystal with a giant ring surrounding the Archway. It was massive and the Pool liquid was being sucked into the gap between the ring and Arch.

"Oh shit! Better get out the Big Boy." Trevor said. He then grabbed a new Rocket Launcher he wanted to test out that was more of a Tesla Cannon then a Rocket launcher. It was definitely Torque.

He readied himself but the Liquid Solidified and began creating a Stairway in front of the archway as the Portal activates. Stopping just at Trevor's Feet.

"The Hell?" Trevor asks.

From the gateway emerged four Chains with different ends on each. A wrecking ball, a kunai head, a hook, and a snake head. The Chains began merging into a Metal Snake with a wolf head and a Spiked Chain Body and a Big head housing Hooked Teeth.

"Trevor Tremors. You are chosen." It spoke.

"For what?" He asks.

"Chosen to be tested if you are worthy to be known as the Unchained Vault Hunter. I am an Eridian Chained Snake and was chosen to test those i deem worthy to use my power in my vault. For i am Rense Hebi." Rense explains as he reveals his whole form. It wrapped around the Black spire that held the Vault Archway about Eight Times. The end was a Rattling mace ball with retracting spikes that can be shot out as well.

"Okay, Why?" Trevor asks.

"I was deemed a failure and sent to another world but i managed to escape at the cost of my body. I now wish to help those in need in this peculiar world. But my existence is tied to this Blasted Shithole of a Pathetic Planet and i Need a Host to bond with to even enter this world." Rense explains.

"I see, But Why me? Why literally anyone else on Pandora?" Trevor asks.

"For you never liked the idea of Murdering in cold blood. Yes you had to kill to survive but you would always find a way to make peace as well. I therefore Deem you Worthy Trevor Tremors."

"Will, will i finally get a Purpose in life?" Trevor finally asks.

"Yes Tremors. You will." Rense explains. "Then Sign Me Up!" Trevor yells.

"Thank you Tremors." Rense says. Instantly a Gylph of the Vault Symbol surrounded by a loop of Chains and has a Wolf Head with Snake fangs in the middle appeared in front of Rense as he was soon absorbed into the Glyph.

The Glyph the Flew Straigh into Trevor's chest when it finished and burned its mark on him.

Instantly Trevor felt Searing Pain as a pair of Gray Fluffy Wolf Ears appeared to grow on his head. A long linked Chain ending in a torch head acted as a tail that grew out of him.

And the Vault symbol was tattooed on his palm while his Backhand got a small Tattoo of a cross Representing a Needle, Claw, ball in the middle, a hook, and a line on top representing Binding.

His teeth grew out a pair of Retracting Fangs and his eyes were that of a snake's.

He dropped down from the bain as four small Glyphs summoned four chains to hold him. A metal Charm on a necklace made to look like the Glyph was placed on him along with a Broken wrist Shackle peice on his wrist. It was small and had two links hanging off. It looked like it was made of an alloy of Eridium and steel.

Trevor got up and could feel his new Appendages moving about. "Well now. This is weird." Trevor says.

The Chains Wrapped around him after he spoke and quickly Threw him in the Gateway. The Chains and the whole structure began collapsing as the creatures inside the goo turned black and white where Bone plating is.

The final detail were the red markings and details as the whole structure was sucked in itself.

Leaving scorch marks in the shape of a few familiar Continents.


	2. Welcome To Remnant Kiddo!

"Ow." Trevor groans.

'You okay?'

"Yeah Rense. I'm good. But damn those Chains were mean." Trevor says. He checked his Arm and connected it to his PDA. It works and now he can acces Four Inventories.

He looked around and grabbed a weapon from his stock.

Ol'Painful.

He inspected it and it worked like a charm.

He placed it on his back and grabbed the Cyber Eagle and the Smasher and placed them in his Side holsters.

He then got the Longitudinal Longbow out and held that while walking through the forest.

He decided to change the Colors to his own scheme for his Weapons. Black and blue.

He walked for quite some time and eventually he could see a Small Village up ahead.

He smiled and walked to it.

"I wonder if my currency will work here. I only got like five bucks because that Ammo Box to supply me cost me a damn fortune." Trevor says.

"Halt! State your Business." A guard says.

"I'm kinda lost. I just remember waking up in the forest sir. But my butt does hurt so chances are i got roofied." Trevor lies.

The guard gives a skeptical look but relents.

"Alright come in. We'll see if we can get you a map." The guard says.

Trevor thanks him and they head inside.

"Where am I anyway?"

"The village of Virdal. Right by Vale." the guard explains.

"By the Way. Is there a Public Library with a computer nearby? It can't hurt to check my Bank account." Trevor asks.

"Sure. Its also where the maps are anyway. Infact. We just arrived." The Guard says. He leaves Trevor to his Devices and Trevor thanks.

"Well it's definitely a Nice change of pace than Pandora." Trevor says.

'Indeed. Though really anything is a Welcome change than Pandora really.' Rense adds.

"Yeah you got a point." Trevor said while hacking the computer. He had his robotic Arm use a hidden retractable Cord in the palm.

The Tail head morphs into Rense's head.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Rense asks.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Trevor asks while leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I suggest forging documents for this Huntsman school called Beacon. It's similar to what your used to and we can get a lead on the big bad of this World." Rense reasons.

"Alright then. I'll do that." Trevor says.

He cracks his fingers and Rense goes back to being a tail. Though instead of Chains it becomes a Wolf tail.

"Hey freak!" Someone says. Trevor ignores them and almost finishes.

"Hey animal! You don't get to use that!" The asshole says. Trevor finishes and flips him off while sticking his tongue out at him. His face was like he wanted to go to bed.

"You son of a-" the Ashole didn't finish as he gets a Buzz axe thrown at him and it digs into the wall nearby his ear.

"Don't test me Grinder!" Trevor says before activating the Remote Explosive.

It switches to Cyro and the douchebag is encased in Ice.

"Don't worry, he'll live. Regretably." Trevor says to those around him.

He packed up his shit and pulled up a Map GUI in his vision.

He was about to Exit when he is Tackled by the man who got out.

"Alright asshole! You're gonna Pay-ey-ey-ey-ey-" he couldn't finsh as Trevor's Electric Spiked Maylay Sheild activates.

"God you just won't quite. Since you threw the first actual punch by tackling me, you got a free ass Wooping." Trevor says.

He activates his Blade. It covers his hand and his hand was straight and jutting out. The Blue Hardlight was able to be seen through and the Blade was like a Broadsword. It even had the Vault symbol as the handguard.

He activates Blade on both hands and block the Guy's own Blades. They were simple shortsword bit had these weird triggers in them.

But they then Shot out bullets at Tremors and hit him in the face.

"A gun in a blade? The hell?" Trevors says before striking.

He strikes and instead of Cutting flesh. He hits a Odd sheild despite no actual Sheilds on him.

"Interesting." He says before snapping his fingers. Four glyphs of the Vault symbol surround the man.

A Big Ball of metal pokes out Each one as the Metal Chain extends from his shackle.

"Hey Grinder!" Trevors yells as the Guy gets up.

"What?!"

"Go to sleep." Trevor says while his Chain Violently extends and Wraps around the guy.

The Balls launch and sock the man in the face. Only to be retracted or thrown out with a ended chain link to go in another glyph. The Balls on chains stop as Trevor yanks his Own Chain. Stealing his Blades along the way.

Then man flies in a twister and collapses on the ground.

"Dumbass. I'm taking your pitiful Blades." Trevor says.

"SCREEE!"

Trevor widens his Eyes as he remembers that call.

He twists around to quick draw the Cyber Eagle and shoot a Badass Stalker about to kill a Girl.

The beast was black and had white Bone spikes and a mask instead of its usual Colorings from Pandora.

He shoots and draws Ol'Painful.

"GET DOWN!"

He pulls the trigger and instantly a Volley of Lasers are shooting forward and hitting the Stalker.

It screeches and pounces on Trevor who drew Saw out. It was just like blade but floating sharp teeth will rotate around the sharp blade.

He blocked it and simultaneously violently torn off the Stalker's Left wing. He then uses that wing and RAMMED IT INTO THE WOUND UP TO THE BELLY!

The stalker was in pain but Trevor didn't give a Fuck. He Grabbed the Tail and a Bonus Package grenade. He rammed the Grenade into the Stalkers Wound and used his rotating arm to Throw the Beast in the sky really Far. He drew a Torgue pistol and shot the Stalker.

**BOOM!**The stalker died in a glorious explosion leaving everyone in awe.

Trevor Meanwhile just caught the falling Tail headed for him and a gun from it.

He held the tail and it began to emmit smoke as the tail grew into a club with the spike tail on top. It was black and had Moonstone spikes along it. The handle was made of bone with the pommel as a sphere with the Vault symbol carved into it.

He raised an Eye brow before noticing another presence. He swung the club and shot out the spine and it hit a Stalker dead. He drew Smasher and began wailing on the uncloaked beasts.

They died quickly and the Guards were fighting off a horde of Skags.

He bashed a Skull of a Skag in and put his weapons away for The Longitudinal Longbow. He had upgraded the sniper to have a Scope and Blade. It even gives a Sheild while being able to switch elements.

He pulled the Trigger and an Arrow of Acid was shot out hitting a Armored Skag. It ate through the armor and Trevor drew his Klaws to Finish the bastard off. They were in fours for his hands and work as fingers while his real hands are encased in a hardlight Shell and as a fist.

The claws cut through the Skag like a Hot knife through butter and he just slashed it to death. Getting covered in Skag Blood.

He felt the ground shake as he sees the Biggest Skag ever to be seen run towards the village.

He grins as his tail goes back to a chain. Its tip is a torch spewing torquoise flames from its cage. It chain had spikes along its links and the Torch could Rattle like a Rattlesnake. Trevor makes his hands go in a Claw motion and another Klaw grew and was longer along with the other Klaws. The teeth from Saw was surrounding the sphere and the Klaws as Trevor maniacly grins.

He ran towards the beast and jumped as it roared. Using his Tail to boost him.

He is able to as the Skag closes its mouth and swallows him.

Everyone watching is shocked by this but is even more so when the skag Writhes in Pain.

It roars before collapsing. Trevor comes out the corpse seconds later wearing a Mask of the Great horned Skag mixed with a Psycho mask on. The lower half was the whole sideways Mouth of a skag hiding a powerful Bullhorn.

The upper half was just like a Pyscho mask except it was white with red markings and lenses withwith it covering the back of his head as well. His wolf ears covered in pockets while the horns covered his Human ears.

His whole person was covered in Blood and guts. They were flying off as ash but Trevor didn't mind.

He just jumped down and faced a Skag that is Slightly taller than him. It was the last of it and had the same Black and White theme.

It roared at Trevor hoping to scare him.

It didn't.

Then Trevor roared back.

**_"ROAR!"_**

The skag Died of shock.

He just walked away as the Skag collapses.

Trevor stuffs his hands in his pockets and left a Grenade in the Skag mouth.

One implosion later the Unchained Vault Hunter is gone.

And one Qrow watched with interest.


	3. Filler

Trevor yawns before getting back to fixing his Jacket into a new look. He still had his Turtleneck on but he decided to cut the excess sleeve to his robotic arm's side off and sew a collar on it.

He decided to add Metal plating to his other turtleneck sleeve on the inside and took his Jacket and Ripped the sleeves off. He tore the remaining sleeve off and just cut up the other to match since it was torn off.

He saved that sleeve for something else and checked his jeans. They where scuffed up but nothing too bad.

He grabbed his sleeve and cut into twos. Sewing Leather cuffs on the bottoms of them. Adding a sort of flair to them. He also decided to tighten the Bolts in his boots as well.

He also tightened them a bit and the Iron cap was still staying on.

He nodded and grabbed a new Glove. This was a leather glove with the backhand cut out but the fingers had metal over them and a belt on the wrist. He took some spare black fabric and sewed it onto the backhand creating a Back drop for his Own Emblem to be sewn on it.

It was the vault symbol colored metalic Blue on a Eridium purple background. He also added a Chip in to channel his BSK abilities through it. His shackle was changed with a spell to have five ring shackles on the fingers hiding small chain links.

He nodded and tapped his Bionic eye to see if it still works.

His belts hung loosely and jingled as he stood up and stretched.

On them now where thre holsters for six Pistols. The Cyber Eagle, King's Call (fire), Queen's Call (Radioactive), the Slammer, a Cryo Jakobs Pistol, and a Hyperion Corrosive pistol.

On his back was a Assualt rifle Spinigun known as Ol'painful. He grabbed his Shotgun called the Butcher (BL3 model and make) and headed into the next town. He also decided Fuck it and put the Linc on his real arm.

He of course changed all their skins to Black with Blue accents.

"Well now. This must be Vale. TTime to apply." Trevor says before heading into a shop. This was a clothing shop and also sold camping materials.

He looked around a bit and noticed the stares he was getting.

"Yes i have guns, yes i have a robotic arm, no i won't rob you. It wouldn't be nice to destroy such fine looking clothing." Trevor says making the others sigh in relief.

_BANG!_"EVERYBODY ON THE GODDAMN GROUND NOW!" A robber yells while shotting his gun. He was about to rob when Trevor just shoots him with Queen's Call.

He drops down and ffeels weak before the effects where off. But it was long enough for Trevor to deplow Klaw and hold it to the man's face. "Yeild." He said.

The robber does and Trevor knocks him out.

He activates his Sheild as another takes a shot at him. The Many sheilds Stuffed into one mega Sheild on his Back (just a Hexagon with exposed core fused to the back of the jacket) activates one of the defensive mechanisms. A small Drone flys out from Trevor and shoots a Corrosive laser at the guy who blocked it with a Deployed physical sheild. It ate right through the metal while Trevor scowls.

He turns to him and walks over. Enjoying his cowering. He drew Cyber eagle and held it to the mans forehead.

"Bye." Trevor says before pulling the trigger. A Laser of electricity shocks the man and knocks him out. Though he is almost dead.

"I'm out. Cops can take care of these fools."

He leaves and ignores their awe at him.

He looks around a bit as the cops arrive and finds a place to apply his Transcripts.

He finished and used Zer0's ability to bolt out of there.

End


	4. Welcome to Beacon

Trevor sighs as he enters the Bullhead.

'So far we haven't seen alot of action aside from that robbery. But i do got a question Rense.' Trevor asks.

'What is it?' Rense asks. He decided to move his Consciousness to a charm of the Vault symbol and his head in the middle.

'Why are creatures of Pandora doing here? I may got some tamed versions in my three Beast spheres from that raid but since when did they become so Edgy?" He asked.

'They are now Creatures of Grimm. Native to this world and started to appear about 50 decades ago. Why i cannot answer.' Rense explains.

Trevor mentally sighs.

"Hey asshole."

'God fucking dammit.'

"What fool?" Trevor snarks.

"Get out. We don't wan't Filthy animals on our seat." Cardin says.

"Can you just gaze on the Pasture of Fucks i give to people. And just see how barren it is." He snarks.

"Why you-"

"And don't bother trying to threaten me. I can tell you just belittle things you hate. But don't. Because you'll get yourself killed or lose a limb." He holds his robotic arm up.

"How else did i get this?" He said.

"Wh-wha-"

"Now leave before i shove my guns so far up your ass you'll be vomiting lead." Trevor threatens back as he summons a glyph behind him. His chain tail was back and it was rattling like a snake.

Needless to say Cardin just shit his pants.

Trevor just sighed and ignored the amount of stares he was getting as he reverted back to his wolf tail.

"Woah there boy. Way to go!" Someone says. She was a Blondeshell of a woman and another girl with red tips in her hair followed.

"Please let go." He says.

"Why not? Besides. We had the unfortunate time of attending school with him. So anyone who scares him off is a freind of ours." Yang says.

"I did now say we are friends. Considering they stab you in the back every chance you get and rob you blind." He says.

"Well you just had bad luck then. Atleast you can make new freinds that won't stab you in the back." She says.

"Pfft, yeah. Like that'll happen. And the tooth fairy shits in your mouth and Santa Claus is real." Trevor snarks.

"Wait. He's not real?" Ruby asks.

Yang gains an oh shit look.

"You mean to tell me that you believe in santa claus? He ain't real. I just hope to god you know what sex is." Trevor says.

"What's sex?" Ruby asks.

"_Don't you da-_" Trevor cast a spell to bind Yang's mouth.

"Sex is something that normal humans and faunus do to populate the planet. With that they keep the planet alive. Its one of the fundamentals of life. But like we all are we got bored with it and decided to add subgenres of sex to sex when it became stale. It just gets weird if you venture deep. As long as you know what you are doindlg you can have a healthy sex life that benifits others. Or keep your virginity till marriage. I don't care what you do. Its your choice. Just don't be like those freaks in the internet." Trevor explains.

His tone was so out of it that Yang couldn't even be mad. Just sad.

So when she got out of the restraints it was nice and quiet for a few minutes. Ruby was processing this info well and yang gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm guessing you didn't grow up liking sex?" She asked.

"No i did. When you live the life i had any time you make love with someone, man or women, you treasure it because you may die the next day. I just was able to find vale last year but the memories still linger. Oh, what happened to you Gaige." Trevor says.

Yang pats his back as a boy trips in front of them trying not to vomit. Trevor grabs a bucket and he vomits in time as he almost pukes on Yang's shoe.

"Thanks." He said.

"Here, sit there. I know when someone has motion sickness. And drink this. It will get your mind of it." Trevor says.

Jaune does so and holds the bucket close. He takes the drink and takes a swig. Only to regret and spit it out.

"The fuck was that?! It was disgusting!"

"Yeah but you aren't thinking of motion sickness now are you?" Trevor grins.

"Hey. Your right!" Jaune exclaims.

"Your welcome. Name's Trevor. Trevor Tremors." He introduces himself.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He introduces.

"Well my name is Yang Xaio Long and this is my little sister Ruby Rose." Yang introduces themselves.

"Hi!" She says.

"So what brings you to Beacon?" Jaune asks.

This goes on for a while before they asked what was with Trevor's Guns.

"Oh, these. Just some pistols i've made collected or modified through my life. Like this. The Cyber Eagle." Trevor explains. He lifts it out and grabs an apple. He throws the able up and shoots it.

The fruit combusts as the blue laser hits it.

And Ruby was attached to him like a Skag on a carcass.

She was talking so fast that her mouth was actually blurring.

"THE HELL? SINCE WHEN DID PEOPLE CAUSULLY BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS?" Trevor exclaims.

Yang luckily prys Ruby off of him as they exit.

"Jesus christ this world is crazy!" Trevor says to himself.

'Agreed' Rense agrees.

"Ah it's okay. See ya later!" Yang says while dragging Ruby away.

"Well, that was a thing. So Trevor, aside from that awesome gun do you have melee weapons?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah. I got a Katana i can digistruct, a few others but my favorites are these." Trevor says while holding a Buzzaxe with a flaming head and a black Yoyo with a blue light outline. It had a hardlight string.

"Whoa! But why the YoYo?" He asks.

"Everytime the YoYo Spins it charges up with kinetic energy. And the more Kinetic energy stored means more powerful strikes. If i wanted to Walk the Dog after a couple seconds of spinning then i would be able to smash the ground beneath us." Trevor explains. He tosses it around before doing said trick.

The ground cracks in the path before it recoils.

"I can even elementally charge this with anything i desire. Like Say Corrosion. Great on armor. Shock for the sheilds, slag to weaken your foe, Cyro to freeze them, explosive to cause destruction, fire to burn the flesh, and radiation to really hurt them. I even have it have hardlight projecters to produce Blades to fight the Grimm. I didn't make this but considering the fact that the guy who had before wanted to murder his wife, i made the right call to take this and beat him up." Trevor explains.

"Awesome! All i have is just this sword and sheild." Jaune says.

"Really? No guns?"

"I can shoot a pistol fine but my family didn't own much. Prefering melee weapons." Jaune explains.

"Well that stops today. Here. This will let you fight without changing your style. I even got a bag of Ammo for that." Trevor says while Giving Jaune the Linc.

"Just fire a tracer shot first and let the bullets fly." Trevor says. He even changes the skin to white and gold with Jaune's emblem on the gun.

"Thanks man." Jaune says before going off to do something else.

'That was awfully kind of you.' Rense remarks. "The dude needed the help. I can tell he snuck in so i figured he can have a chance." Trevor retorts. Since no one was around he could speak freely.

'Well then. We should head inside. The woman said something about sleeping in the Ballroom.' Rense says.

Trevor nods and walks with the crowd.

(Later)

Trevor yawns as he walks in with nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. He kept the necklace and his watch on.

He was about to go to sleep when he notice a Faunus girl being bothered by a guy.

He didn't even need to use his enhanced hearing to know what that perv wanted.

He waltzed over and grabbed him by the hair. Then produces Blade and held it to his throat. "Leave the gal alone or i won't hesitate the spill your guts all over the floor. It would be such a waste to stain it though." He says. His eyes sclera turned black and the Guy faints out of fear.

"Tch, pussy." He said before dropping the fool.

"Your welcome to sleep near me if you don't feel comfortable with him near you. After all. Us faunus gotta stick together." Trevor says disengaging his Blade.

"T-thank you." She blushes. Her tanuki ears twitching with her tail.

"Your welcome." Trevor smiles. He goes back to his spot and pushes himself into his sleeping bag. Ignoring the stares he just fell asleep.


	5. Breakfast revelation

Trevor yawns as he wakes up for the day.

He tries getting up but sees that girl he saved had decided to use him as a pillow. Raphtalia he thinks her name is. Luckily she decided to sleep on his robotic arm.

He sighs and disengages his arm. It pops of with a click as his body is free from her grasp.

As he sits up he decides to check his stump.

The veins were turning black near his stump.

'I can take care of that if you want.' Rense asks.

'You're welcome to try.' Trevor says. His necklace glows as the stump which was near the shoulder repairs into a compatible stump. The metal attachment on his stump ready to take his robotic arm.

'Well i'll be damned. Nice job." Trevor smirks.

'Thank you.'

Trevor then gets up and leaves to quickly change into his clothes.

As he arrives Raphtalia was still sound asleep.

He decides to wake her up with some smelling salts.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Trevor says as he holds the bottle to her nose.

She scrunches her face and gets up releasing his arm. As she yawns and stretches Trevor was gone with his arm.

"What? What happened?" She asks no one on particular.

Trevor meanwhile had to readjust his arm a bit. It extends a little and his arm now was the same length as his other arm.

He just ignores the stares he gets as he grabs a plate of food.

"One thing of this Bacon and one of these eggs." Trevor asks. "You've never had Bacon before?" The cook asks.

"Nope. I had to live of of herbs and plants most of my life and this Disgusting jerky that tasted like a burnt tire." He explains.

"Well don't eat too much of the bacon. You'll get some stomach troubles from the grease." The cook says.

"But otherwise, enjoy." He says while also giving Trevor sausages and pancakes. Along with a peice of toast.

Trevor shrugs and sits down with his plate. Yang and Ruby find him and were about to speak to him when he dropped his fork.

"Uh, Trevor?" Ruby asks.

Trevor didn't respond. Instead. He just froze as he held the peace of Bacon in his hand. His eyes wide and full of shock.

"Is he okay?" Yang asks.

"This. Food. Is. A Godsend!" Trevor cries out before viciously tearing into his food. Even eating the fork without meaning to.

"Woah!" Yang shouts as trevor finishes.

"WHERE WAS THIS ALL MY LIFE! I HAD TO LIVE OFF OF FUCKING PLANTS AND HORRID JERKY! OH MY GOD!" Trevor shouts. "Wait, you never had bacon or any of this food before!" Ruby shouts.

"NO! OH GOD WHAT IS MY LIFE! I MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH! I must fix this!" Trevor declares. He jumps on top of the table striking a pose.

"AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" He yells before leaping off and throwing a chain into the ceiling and swinging away.

Yang and Ruby stare at this before Yang finally says, "it was just like Cousin Ritchy."


	6. Initiation Pt 1

Trevor Tremors didn't remember what happened but he does know now that he is on the cook's Bad side.

All he remembers is that he went on a Bacon lust fueled rampage before getting kicked out and sent to the locker rooms.

"I really should've acted better than that." Trevor says to himself.

'Yes. You should've.' Rense berates.

"Oh fuck right off Rense. If i didn't take that deal you would've been stuck on Pandora." Trevor argues while pointing at the necklace.

In response a glyph shoots a ball on a chain into his face.

"You son of a bitch." He says.

"What are you doing?" Some rich girl asks.

"Apparently arguing with my semblance. It is sentient after all." Trevor rebutes.

"But enough about me and my shit for brained semblance. Who the fuck are you?" Trevor asks Weiss. "You, don't know who I am?" She asks. Her eye twitching.

"Should i Know? Cause i honestly don't give a shit on who you are. Infact why am i speaking to you?"

"Because you wanted to ignore me." Rense speaks from his necklace.

"Oh yeah. Also fuck you." Trevor rebutes while walking away.

Weiss meanwhile just stares on. Speechless.

(Time skip)

Trevor yawns as the students pile up.

He just decided to ignore the speech for the most part.

All he remembers is that he is to partner with someone when making eye contact.

"Now i'm sure you all have noticed the extra attendant here. Trevor Tremors. He will not be allowed to partner up. Instead he gets to choose which team he'll be in with a slate of the various relics you'll collect. Whichever slate he chooses related to the relic will be the team he is in. Though this can apply to others if someone without a partner finds him." Ozpin adds.

'Ah well.' Trevor thinks. He stretches and doesn't notice Jaune being launched.

"So how do we do thiIIIIIIIIIII-"

Trevor couldn't finsh as he was launched into the air.

He swore as he deploys Klaw and grabs the tree and lowers down. He disengages the Hardlight and drops onto the grass below.

He pats himself down and grabs his YoYo to fuck with while strolling along the forest. He whistles along some random tune and does a few random tricks with the YoYo.

He stops.

He looks around and feels a Presence.

He activate the Explosive Mod and begins spunning the charged yoyo. It produces a turbine like sound as it spins.

He twirls the Yoyo and it hits the Ground as a Thresher digs out. The thresher blows up as Trevor makes the toy create trenches with explosions and craters.

He kills another thresher and then a Beowolf before activating the Fire mod and destroying a tree.

He releases a Spiderant from the Beast sphere on his belt. It had its two front legs replaced with a Drill and Buzz saw combo when it almost got killed by a Bullymong. The back legs were armored up with the front shell and it had spikes lining its face while it emmitted green flames. The flames burned and corroded the ground around it.

It spin dashed in place and killed a Boarbatusk in its way.

Trevor meanwhile was making Art with the exploding Yoyo and its trenches as threshers died left and right.

Beowolves were being exploded and then shooting their spikes into more grimm.

When Trevor finished he sighed in relief at his masterpiece. It was a replica of his Glyph.

The Spiderant meanwhile just screeched in joy that it could serve its master.

"So Spint. Wanna got blow shit up?" Trevor asks.

"DID YOU SAY BLOW SHIT UP!" Nora shouts behind him.

"AGH!"

"NORA!" Ren yells after her.

Trevor just sees the ninja and bomber argueing like a married couple when he calms down. "Ugh? Who in the bloody hell are you two?" He asks.

"I heard explosions and immediately went to investigate!" Nora explains.

"Okay. You're on my good side then." Trevor says. He activates his Grenade launcher mode in his arm and a barrel replaces his hand. Sticking out of it was his grenade. (Imagine an unmodified Hyperion grenade from Borderlands 2 and that is the shape of every grenade launched regardless of the model and make.)

"And yeah I do wanna blow shit up. And don't mind Spint. He's a tamed Spiderant." Trevor says. Spint screeches at them before doing something else.

"You tamed a Grimm?" Ren asks dumbfounded.

"What? No. Its an actual spiderant. All grimm are based on some animal. This one i found in a cave and i managed to tame it. It sadly lost it's two front legs from a Bullymong but otherwise its a good boy." Trevor explains.

"COOL!" Nora shouts.

A Bullymong roars as it tries to attack Trevor. He just shoves the grande launcher into its mouth and shoots out a Bonus package into its throat.

He kicks it back and the three watch the Bullymong Grimm Die in glorious fasion.

Nora was dumbfounded while Ren was having a mini freakout at the notion of one Nora with unlimited amounts of The Bonus Package.

It was so scary that the writer shivered at the thought as well.

"God i Love TORQUE." Trevor says.

He checks his HUD and sees the objective near.

And then he see's a Stray Deathstalker roaming about.

Needless to say, Trevor just pulled a Nora out of his ass and the trio was riding the Stingerless Deathstalker to the objective.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Nora shouts as the screen pauses.


End file.
